


#TwelveSOAcharaters #Twelvepoeticforms Tig-(Chant)

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: On Twitter, under @Shontay_Luna I'm matching 12 poetic forms with 12 SOA Characters.
Kudos: 1





	#TwelveSOAcharaters #Twelvepoeticforms Tig-(Chant)

Tig - (Chant Form)

His gaze sharp as blue steel,  
no one dares to challenge his ferocity.

In the rarest of moments, he ventures to feel.  
No one dares to challenge his ferocity.

In the blink of an eye, gun in his hand.  
No one dares to challenge his ferocity.

Sergeant-at-Arms, an immediate stand.  
No one dares to challenge his ferocity.


End file.
